F*A*L*L*I*N*G*
by sweetbit
Summary: Spike and Buffy are sleeping together but....does Spike fall in love with Dawn at a bad time?
1. Default Chapter

"Falling"

Characters: Spike/Dawn/Buffy (not Buffy very much) 

Rating: Between PG-13 and R (sexual & language) 

Summary: Spike and Buffy are sleeping together but....does Spike fall in love with Dawn at a bad time? 

WARNING: Just to let you guys know, Dawn is 19 in this fan fic. I'm not a perv okay? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, luv." Spike rolls over by Buffy. "So are you ready again?" Buffy giggled. She couldn't believe yet agian she was with Spike in her bed. (Thank GOD Dawn is over at Willow's) Buffy thought to herself. 

"Spike agian?" Buffy leans over and looks at Spike. 

"Don't give out on me know Little Bit." Buffy's eyes wided. Spike had never called Buffy that. Never. It was always.....no......it couldn't be. Dawn? Yes. Spike would always call Dawn that. Little Bit, Sweet Bit, Nibblet, or just Bit. Never once would Spike call Buffy that. It was unbelievable. Unreal. 

"What did you just say?" She gazed at Spike as if there was nothing there. She just was in shock. Thinking Spike would just leave or say 'no' or something he just flat out....he just flat out. 

"I'm in love with...your sister." Spike tilted his head at Buffy, squinted his eyes, and sighed. "I didn't mean for it to happen but it is when I'm with you-" 

"So, let me get this straight Spike. So, you weren't only thinking of my sister while you were sleeping with ME, but your trying to tell me you love her?" 

"Yes. Buffy it wasn't like-" 

"DON'T! Just get out." 

"Listen to me Buffy-" 

"Get out now." Spike could tell when Buffy was *really* mad because she didn't yell or throw stuff she just flat out said 'get out now' So Spike took her wishes and got out. (Where in the bloody hell am I supposed to go?) Thought Spike. (My nice little house is far away and the sun is about to come up any minute. Think Spike, just bloody hell think....) Spike got an idea in his head where to go. (No.Christ I can't go there. I want to see her though. Well I'll either I die out here being burnt to a crisp or die seeing Dawn. Might as well see Dawn) 

----------------------------------------------------------Willow's house 

Willow opened the door to see Spike. She opened the door as as she was saying "Hello." Then she relized it was Spike and just didn't say anything. Spike could hear Dawn and Tara in the background. "...no fair Tara...it's my turn.." Spike looked at Willow. He smiled. 

"Is that Bit?" Willow didn't say anything. Spike titled his head. "Come on Willow. I hear sweet bit, can I talk to her. Take her for a ride?" 

"I don't think Buffy would approve of this." 

"Please Willow. I'm asking you, please." Willow saw the look in his face. She sighed. 'Dawn, you have a vistor.' Spike could hear Tara, Willow, and Dawn all laughing. He could tell which laugh was Dawn's. Something in her laugh just made him smile. Almost blushing, but Spike hasn't blushed since he was in England. (Calm down Spike, she will think something is wrong if you smile too much.) Spike thought to himself. Dawn came to the door. (Bloody hell, she is beautiful.) Spike hadn't relized how big Dawn had grown. Since Spike has been in "Buffy World" he didn't look at any other girl. Dawn just grew-up before Spike relized it.

"**Spike?** Oh I mean HI!" Dawn was looking at Spike who was smiling from ear to ear. Dawn hadn't seen Spike like this. "Spike? Are you okay?" 

"Of course. Alot better now. (pause) Do you want to go for a ride?" Dawn was suprised. So seizing the moment she grabbed her jacket and told Willow and Tara she would be back soon. Willow and Tara learned not to tell Dawn when to be back. They just let her go, but warned her about Buffy finding out. Dawn told them she would take **FULL** credit of her mistakes so that Willow and Tara wouldn't get blamed for anything. As she was on Spike's motorcycle and holding onto him she was thinking (PERFECT timing to ask me to go on a bike ride at 11 pm. After I get like 75% over him he has to let me hold onto him and squeeze him...ooohhh. DAWN! Stop it jeez! Okay where are we going?!??!) Dawn was yelling at Spike. 

"Spike where are we going?" 

"You'll see Nibblet." (Nibblet, that's me. Ohh Dawn just get over him!) Spike pulled over at 'The Bronze.' "Spike. I can't go in here."

"Your 19, pet. Remeber?" Dawn had never been to 'The Bronze' this was a **dream**

"Oh yeah. Right." She walked into the club and just flipped out. Spike looked at her he thought to himself: (She looks like a baby in a candy store.)

****2 hours later- 1:00 a.m. 

Spike and Dawn were still in the club dancing the night away. 

"Bit. I better take you back. I don't want anyone to steak me a'right?" Spike was yelling at the top of his lungs over the music. Dawn was still dancing all over Spike. (Oh do I have to make her stop? I don't want to.) Spike thought/ Spike took her hand and led her outside. They were in the alley. 

"I had a great time Dawn." Dawn stopped right were she was walking. 

"What did you call me?" 

"Dawn. That is your name isn't it?" 

"Well ya, but it has always been bit, nibblet, sweet bit, little bit, bitty buffy-" 

"It's nothing a'right? Don't get your nickers in a twist. Now come on we better get you in your nice bed." Spike started to walk but Dawn grabbed his hand. 

"Come on Spike.....you can tell good ol Dawn can't you?" She put her bottom lip out and sighed like a puppy, she didn't relize how much Spike loved seeing her do that. She grabbed his hands and pulled him really close to her. "Tell me......please" 

"I-" Spike cleared his throat a bit. "I love you nibblet. I always did." 

* Send Feedback * 


	2. Stop It!

"Stop It!"

Characters: Spike/Dawn/Buffy (not Buffy very much) 

Rating: Between PG-13 and R (sexual & language) 

Summary: The continue of *F*A*L*L*I*N*G* where Dawn tries hard not to believe Spike. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dawn sat up breathing hard. "Oh. It was just a dream. Just a dream." She said to herseld. Spike sat up beside her and kissed her neck. She jumped up out of the bed. Realizing she had no clothes on. She grabbed a blanket. Dawn was looking around nervousally. 

"Remebering about last night, luv?" 

"What happened last night?" She looked on the floor and realized her and Spike were on the floor. "Did we? I mean.....wait why the fuck don't I have any clothes on?" 

"Didn't seem to mind it at all last night." 

"Your joking....we didn't." Dawn got a worried look on her face. "Did we?" 

"No. Unfortunatly." 

"Then why the hell am I standing here in your crypt nude." Spike stood up, without anything on. "Oh and your nude too." Dawn turned her head. 

"Yeah well act like you don't like it all you want, sweet bit. You were unconcious so I didn't want to take you home and Buffy think I hit you or something so I took you here." 

"Okay that explans me being here but why am I nude?!?!?!" Spike laughed.

"You don't remeber?" 

"Remeber what?" 

"You took your clothes off.....yourself." Spike was still chuckling. Dawn turned around really quickly. 

"What?" She relized she was looking at a part of Spike she knew long ago she wanted to see, but now she wasn't sure if she wanted to look at that or not. "You said I was unconious so how did I take my clothes off." 

"You were only unconious untill I got you here. Then you said you wanted me to take off my clothes. So I did. Then you took off your clothes. You passed out I guess from the drinks you got at the bronze. I told you, you should have never made that fake I.D." There was a long quiet pause. Dawn was putting her clothes back on. She sat down. Then got up and she was about to leave. She opened up the door. "Dawn. Last night do you remeber anything?" She didn't turn around she just kept looking outside. 

"Ya." 

"What do you remeber?" 

"You said you loved me." Dawn turned around and looked at him. "I think you got a little drunk too Spike. Ridiculous." Spike walked up his stairs and to Dawn. 

"I didn't have a single drink." Spike kissed her. She pulled away. 

"Spike you don't know what-" Spike stopped her by kissing her agian. She pulled back for a second time. "Spike I can't-" Spike started kissing her. She pulled away. "Oh what the fuck!" She grabbed Spike's neck. She started kissing him. She kicked the door with her foot to make it shut. Spike was heading towards the bed. Dawn was talking under her breath. "No it's too far Spike." Dawn took off his shirt. Their lips were still touching. Spike fell back on the floor and Dawn was on top of him before he knew it. She took her shirt off and Spike snapped her bra off. Before they knew it. They were one. 

* Send Feedback * 


End file.
